Hetalia and Magic
by Kiki Sparklehonda
Summary: Okay, so me (Sabrina), and a few of my friends: Pao, Lee Ann, and LaShea are otakus. We live together, and Pao 'accidentally' makes me order a bunch of Hetalia units. With our powers, and their natural craziness, what's gonna happen? Read and find out! Rated T for language.
1. The 'Accidental' Click

*Anyone reading my other story: I'm sorry. I know it's short and stuff, but I will have the next chapter up sometime this week. Everyone else: Welcome to my wierd object of a mind! Basically, I JUST got into writing a little while ago, so don't be afraid to tell me how I can make my story's better. In the meantime, enjoy!*

"Come ON, Shea! You've been in here for over an hour! What could you POSSIBLY BE DOING?!" I heard the shout ring through the house, causing me to look up from my laptop. I sighed. They have this fight every morning, my two friends. "Just use the other bathroom!" LaShea called back. "I can't! Pao's using it!" I got up. This is where I always butt in. "Shea, if you get out, you have time to make scones before... Well, whatever, it is you have planned today." I called out as I reached them.

Of course, that was when the door slammed open, missing me by about three inches. Instead of apologizing (I don't think she noticed she almost hit me.) she ran past me and down the stairs. "You're welcome." I said to Lee Ann, following LaShea to make sure she didn't burn something.

I sat at the table, and Pao walked in with my laptop five minutes later. Oh he was going to die. "Put. It. Down." I growled at him. "No." He answered. So I grabbed two wooden spoons. "Then choose your weapon!" I said. Again, something that happens every day. He sighed and took one, then looked a little more amused as we started fighting with them.

Eventually, he had to put down my laptop, and I grabbed it. "Hahahaha!" I laughed, dancing around. Then I sat back down at the table and opened my laptop while Pao stood there shaking his head. "Dude, what were you doing with it?" I asked, considering there was a popup on my screen. I never got popups. Ever.

"Nothing. I'd barely opened it." "Whatever." I went to click close, but Pao, for no reason, walked by, and "accidentally" bumped my arm. So, of course, I clicked a button labeled "YES". "Damn it, Pao!" "The scones are done!" LaShea called suddenly. "Who wants some?" I fled the room. I HATE BRITISH FOODS.


	2. England Arrives

*Thought I'd put up this chapter to improve your day! Hope you enjoy!*

I woke up with a blowhorn going off in my room. Right next to my ear. I jumped and fell off the bed. "What the hell, Lee Ann?!" I yelled at the grinning face above me. "Just thought I needed to wake you up!" " 'Hey Sabrina, wake up' wouldn't have worked?!" "Nope." I groaned. "Fine. What do you want?" "Someone at the door for you!" I looked at the clock. Six thirty in the damn morning. This better be good.

-time skip: five minutes-

"Why are you delivering to my house at six thirty in the morning?" "Because that's when I was told to deliver this package..." "Fine. Put it in the living room." He carried it inside, and I closed the door behind him with a little more force than was necessary. I led him to the living room. "Thank you. Now please leave." Ah, I love mornings. Not.

"PAO! SHEA! LEE ANN! GET DOWN HERE!" They all filed in slowly, knowing what I was like in the mornings. "Yes?" Pao asked cautiously. "We got a frickin' package. I had to get up, so you guys do too." I answered before they asked why they were in here.

"I... See..." "What'd we get?" "I dunno..." I picked a wierd book on top of the box that turned out to be a manual. "Congratulations on recieving your first unit successfully! How to wake your Arthur Kirkland unit-" I tossed it behind me, which Pao caught without touching it.

I didn't need some stupid manual. I watched Hetalia all the time. "YO IGGY, WHERE'D YA GO?" I shouted as loud as I could. "America, how many bloody times have I told you not to call me Iggy?!" England shouted as the top of the box flew off. "Wow. That actually worked. Nice job, Sabrina." Lee Ann said. "You don't have to sound so surprised..."

-time skip: two hours-

Okay, England was going to get hurt if he didn't shut up. He kept apologizing for his rude behavior. "Okay, British dude. You're lucky I haven't snapped yet. I get that you're sorry you yelled. Now, please SHUT UP!" He did. "Thank you." "I'm going to cook something..." He muttered. "Mkay." Wait, what? "No!" I tackled him. Pao, of course, chose that moment to walk in. "Stop hitting on the poor man, Sabrina." He said with a smirk. "I'm not!" I said, getting up. "He was going to cook." ... "Fine, you know what? Screw you. I'll be in my room. Iggy, don't go near the kitchen. I wanna live past high school."

I stepped over him and walked to my room, ignoring his protests and claims that he was a good cook. "I'll be writing if you need me! Try not to need me, guys!" Then I closed and locked the door.

*Yes, the main character is based off me. Hell, she is me. Just with kick ass powers. For those wondering (everyone), everyone in the house does have a power. My character can see the future and talk to magical creatures. Pao has vectors, which are giant, frickin' invisible hands. LaShea has telepathy and telekinesis (for thos who don't know, telepathy is the power to read minds and telekinesis is the power to move things with your mind). And Lee Ann has the power to borrow anyone's ability and use it for 24 hours. Okay, guys, more real people with powers will be introduced later. Until then, review, follow, favorite, and do whatever it is you do! Thanks for reading*


	3. Shopping Trip!

*Hey there! Yes, I'm posting again. I can't help it, I have nothing else to do! So enjoy!*

"What?" I asked, glaring at the Brit who had just knocked on my bedroom door and woken me up. "You got a new unit." "Ugh..." I followed him down the stairs. "If this is France, he's moving out." I said grouchily. "Someone's happy this morning." LaShea joked. "Shut up. Let's just open the stupid box." I picked up the manual. "Okay, China. Him I can deal with. How to do this?"

Hm... Ooh! "Become one with Mother Russia, da?" "NO, ARU!" The box started to shake. "It's okay, China. Russia's not really here." I pulled the lid off the box. "Sup, China?" He climbed out, looking around suspiciously. "He's really not here, bro."

-time skip: two hours-

"Ugh... I'm so bored..." LaShea complained. I sat up abruptly. "We should go shopping!" "What? Why?" Pao asked. "Beeecaaauuuse, we're almost out of food, and China and England can't wear war uniforms the whole time they're here!" "You actually have a point..." "Hey! You don't have to sound so surprised!"

I got up and ran to the car, LaShea right behind me. The others followed more slowly. "I'm driving!" LaShea yelled. "Aiyah, are they always like this, aru?" China asked Pao. "Yes. Yes they are."

I climbed into the back seat. Oh yay, there was a ghost already there... What did I do? I ignored her, of course. So she was annoying the whole ride there, trying to get me to talk to her. I was the last one out of the car when we reached the mall. "Go. Home." I hissed to her before following the others.

"Okay, Shea and Pao will get the food and Sabrina and I will take China and England to get clothes." "Sounds like a plan." I said to Lee Ann's idea. Probably a little louder than I meant to, considering I got some strange looks from people standing nearby. Not that I cared. I grabbed England's hand and dragged him behind me. Lee Ann and China followed behind me, trying to keep up.

"Okay, where to first?" Lee Ann asked. I shrugged. "I guess just wherever we want." We walked into a random store. "Okay, we have a hundred dollars for each of you. Go crazy."

*Yeah, this chapter really had no point to it, did it? Oh well. Review, tell me what you think!*


	4. England Knows

*Hey guys! Do you think I update too much? I do... Anyway, on to the story!*

Lee Ann came to regret my words. China, England and I managed to completely trash the store. Then we got banned from it. Then we got yelled at by Pao. But they did get their clothes, in the end. And I got grounded. "They helped! And you aren't that much older than me, Pao!" I argued. "But I am older. And Lee Ann and LaShea agree with me. And it's not like I can ground England and China. So you're next in line." "That's totally unfair." "Life's unfair."

So that's how I lost my laptop for a month. Ugh, I don't know how I didn't die from fanfiction withdrawel. But, that's beside the point. (Sadly.) No, the point is that England managed to figure out about mine and my friends powers. Of course, it's not hard when you get told by a ghost. Because of course, he could see them too. Here's what happened.

-cue flashback-

A knock sounded at my door. "Sabrina, can I talk to you?" It was England. "Yeah, come on in Iggy." I sat up in bed as he opened the door. He looked kind of worried. "What is it?" "Well... Don't think I'm crazy, or anything, but... Are you aware that a ghost followed you to the mall today?" Oh shoot. I was hoping he wouldn't worry about it. (In retrospect, I probably didn't react very well.) "Nope. Well, thanks for that information. Really, I appreciate it and stuff." I pushed him out the door. "Well, good night, Iggy!"

-end flashback-

So, the ghost, Liz, told him our secret. Fucking ghosts can't keep a secret worth nothing! And then we stayed up all night talking about it. At some point, he fell asleep. He's probably not used to staying up all night. So I layed next to him and fell asleep as well. (I'll sleep next to pretty much anyone.)

I woke up being poked in the face. "What the hell do you want, LaShea?" "For you to wake up! We got another unit!" "How/ why are you so happy at six in the morning?" "I just am! By the way, you and England look cute together!" She skipped out. What about me and Iggy? Then I realized England had put his arm around my waist at some point during the night. Oh. That's what she meant. I got up, waking him in the process.

"Morning, Iggy. We got a new unit." He got up and followed me downstairs. I stopped when I reached the doorway to the living room. My magical friends were screwing around with my regular friends and China. Liz was holding the manual to the new unit, so it floated, and some others (mostly fairies) were messing with the lights. "Come on, guys! That's not nice!" They stopped, and I took the manual from Liz. "Now behave. Oh cool, we got Russia!"

*Okay guys, I need ways to wake Russia up. Help? Review! Please! Or England cooks for you!*


	5. They Can't Watch Hetalia, Are We Crazy!

*Hey guys! Sorry it's been so long, I haven't had computer access (*glares at brother*). Anyway, thank you to Anonymous for reviewing in with an idea! For being the only person to, actually.*

"Any clues as to how we wake him up?" Pao asked. Hm... "Wait! Yes, I have one idea!" I answered with a bit too much enthusiasm. Then, in the best Belarus voice I could manage: "Big brother! Where are you, we must become one!" The box began to shake, and China and England ran from the room. "N-NO! STAY AWAY!" Came from the box. "Wow, I didn't think that would work." I said, actually a little surprised.

"Russia, it's okay. Belarus isn't actually here." I said, pulling the lid off the box and peering in at the terrified Russian. "Hi." I smiled at him. "Belarus is not here?" He asked cautiously. "Nope! Just an impersonator!" He climbed out of the box carefully. He looked around at everyone and England and China finally poked their heads in. "Bloody hell, you sounded just like the real thing." England said to me. I shrugged. "It's the only voice she can do." LaShea said with a smirk. "Be quiet! Just because you can do almost all of them doesn't mean you can make fun of me!" I said in mock anger, knowing I didn't even look like I was.

The three countries just looked on, half amused, half confused (HEY, THAT RHYMED!). "Um... Voices, aru?" China asked after about three minutes. "Yep!" I said. "The voices and accents of the countries." They stared at us. "Come on, you have to know about Hetalia!" Lee Ann said. "Um, no. What is it?" Britain asked. It was our turn to stare. "Say... Say what now?" I asked in a choked sort of voice. Then I rushed upstairs without waiting for an answer. "Does she do that often?" I heard Russia asked. "Yes." England answered. "It's sort of rude." "SHUT UP BRITISH DUDE, NO ONE CARES." I said as loud as I could as I came back in the living room with my Hetalia DVD series in hand.

I tossed the case to LaShea, who was the closest to the television. She put it in, then I realized something. "WAIT! Hang on! Come on!" I motioned to LaShea, Lee Ann, and Pao to follow me to the kitchen. "We can't let them watch this." I whisper-yelled to them in the kitchen. "Why not?" Pao asked, catching on to the 'be quiet' message I was sending. "Don't you think it'll bring back bad memories? I mean, the bit on the Revolutionary War, and it's about World War II!" I said. They all exchanged looks. "She's right." Lee Ann said. "They can't watch this.

I heard something in the living room. "Crap, did anyone pause it?!" I asked, not bothering to be quiet anymore. I took their silence as a no. "FRUK!" I ran back to the living room. "Too late now, might as well let them watch it..." Pao whispered behind me. "It's not too late." I said back. I walked over and hit the eject button, then took the disk and put it back in the case. "You can not watch this." I said. "Ever." Then I ran upstairs and hid it in my room.


	6. Of Course I Can Cook

***Hey guys! No reviews, again. Sad face... But I still write, because I love you guys anyway! Hope you review this time! Enjoy!***

I woke up with the creepiest feeling, but kept my eyes closed. Then I opened them after about five minutes. "GAH! RUSSIA, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" He was just standing there, watching me sleep. Which was CREEPY. "Waiting for you to get up." He answered simply. I sighed. "What is it now?" I asked. "There is a new unit." "Ugh... Already?" I groaned, but got up and followed him anyway. "Are you the only one up?" I asked him. "Da, the others are heavy sleepers." He answered. I grinned. "Perfect." I signed for the package, and had it put in the living room. "Okay, Russia, you might wanna cover your ears."

He did so, obviously confused. He understood after another five seconds, when I pulled out a blowhorn. It was the loudest one we had, guaranteed to wake them fast. I pushed the button, and everyone stumbled down the stairs a few moments later. "What the bloody hell was that?!" LaShea shouted, sounding very British. I held up my blowhorn, grinning. "I told you it was a bad idea to get her that for her birthday." Pao griped to Lee Ann. "Why'd you use it anyway aru?" China asked. I pointed to the box. "We got a new one of those." I picked up the manual. "Prussia... Yay..." I said. "Can we just not wake him up?" I asked hopefully.

"No. We have to wake him up." Pao said. "But it's too early..." I said in my whiniest little kid voice. "Just wake him up." He said back crossly. "Fine..." I smirked. "Don't-" Lee Ann started. "PRUSSIA! I'M MORE AWESOME THAN YOU!" I interrupted with a shout. "NEIN! NO ONE IS MORE AWESOME THAN THE AWESOME ME!" Came from the box. Then the lid flew up toward the ceiling. And shattered. Which made a mess. Yay.

I went to the kitchen and grabbed a broom. Then I went back and handed it to Prussia. "The awesome you can clean up your mess." I told him. "I'm too awesome to clean!" He shouted. "Then you're too awesome to sleep inside tonight." He grabbed the broom and started sweeping, grumbling under his breath. I turned to the others. "So. Who's making breakfast?" I asked. "I'll do it." England said. "NO!" Everyone but LaShea shouted. She liked his food, for some reason. I sighed. "I'll make it then." I said, heading toward the kitchen.

Pao, Lee Ann, and LaShea followed me. "What?" Pao asked. "You don't cook!" Lee Ann asked. "Especially not breakfast!" LaShea finished. "I am today, so sue me." I answered, pulling stuff out of the cabinets. They sat down while I turned on the stove. "Pancakes okay?" I asked. "Sure." (Pao) "Yep!" (LaShea) "Alrighty then." (Lee Ann) Everyone else walked in. "What are you making, aru?" China asked. I waved the question away. "I cannot work with the kitchen this crowded. Get out." I pointed with a spoon covered in pancake mix. They stayed there. "Get out, or Britain gets to cook." They scrambled out, dragging LaShea and Britain, who weren't planning on going anywhere.

-time skip: half an hour-

"I'm done, finally." I said as I walked into the living room holding seven plates of pancakes. Two of them also had scones. Yes, I cook scones. I hate them, doesn't mean I can't cook them. "What took so long?" Prussia asked. "You try cooking for seven people." I answered, handing the plates around. The ones with scones went to England and LaShea. "You can actually cook well?!" My friends asked, surprised. "Well duh. You think I would trust my brother to cook for me?" They nodded. "True." LaShea said. "These are... AWESOME!" Prussia shouted. Apparently everyone was skeptical about my skills. "You didn't expect them to be?" I asked.

***YES, I DO ACTUALLY HAVE AMAZING COOKING SKILLS. I just don't use them. Review, and tell me something you're good at! Also tell me what you think of this story. PLEASE!***


	7. Italy and Romano Time!

***Hey there guys! You know, I could use your help on my story ****Demon Run.**** I left myself no options or ways to keep it going, so if you could read it and review me ideas on how to keep going, that would be awesome. Thanks!***

I woke up immediately suspicious. It was the first time since the countries arrived, meaning about two weeks, I had woken up naturally. I didn't trust it. I closed my eyes and went about the house in my mind, seeing what everyone was up to. Lee Ann was in her room watching Bleach. LaShea was in the kitchen making scones, getting tips from England, which scared me. I was a little reassured by the fact that Pao was in there too, making sure England didn't go near the stove/oven/microwave. Prussia, Russia, and China were in the living room, Prussia doing his annoying laugh and talking about how awesome he was, with China shaking his head and Russia drinking... How the hell did he get vodka?!

I jumped out of bed. "WHO THE BLOODY HELL GOT VODKA?!" I shouted, not really angry, just wanting to know. "ME!" LaShea shouted back. "WHY DO YOU SOUND BRITISH?!" I paused. I really had no idea why I sounded British. 'I dunno.' I thought. "How do you not know?" Lee Ann said, coming out of her room. "I take it you're sharing powers with Shea." I said as I went down the stairs. "I take it you're making breakfast again." She replied. "Ah... No." "Why not?" Prussia asked as we entered the living the moment we started talking about breakfast. "Yes, you're a bloody good cook, love." England added as he came through with Pao and LaShea behind him.

"Um... Thanks Iggy." They all watched me. "What?" I asked. "Why won't you make breakfast aru?" China asked back. The doorbell rang. I jumped up. "I'll get it!" I ran before anyone could say anything else. I pulled the door open. "Oh hey Delivery Dude. Before all that, I need your name. Freaking seriously. 'Delivery Dude' is boring." He hesitated, before finally saying: "John." I stared at him. "Wow." Then I signed the clipboard thingy. "GUYS WE GOT ANOTHER UNIT!" I shouted toward the living room. I turned back to John. "Wait... Two?" He shrugged, and started struggling with one of them. I picked up the other and carried it to the living room, then went back to help John. "Never mind guys, we got two." I said when I went back to the living room. John left. "Who'd we get?" Lee Ann asked. I looked at the manuals. "Romano and Italy. How should we wake them up?" I answered. They stared at me for an answer. "No! I'm not cooking anything!" I said. They stayed silent. I groaned. "Fine." I said. "I'll make something for everyone." I went to the kitchen to make breakfast.

I pulled stuff out of the cabinets. 'Ask me to freaking cook... GAH!' I thought grouchily. I was good at cooking, but I didn't like to because it required too much patience and concentration, of which I had neither. I ended up making some sausage I found in the freezer, some eggs, some waffles, and some pasta, which took about twenty minutes in all. I carried it to the living room. "Happy now?" I asked as I walked in. I passed the food around. Italy's box exploded as he smelled the pasta, making everyone else jump. "Here." I said, holding it out to him. "Ve~" He said before eating it. "Hey, where's my fratello?" He asked confusedly when he was done. The question was answered a few seconds later when Romano climbed out of his box. "Where the hell am I, bastard?" He directed to Italy, ignoring the rest of us. Nice guy. Ten bucks said he'd be the first to see my bad side.

***I know this chapter was completely pointless, but I figured it had to be made. No countries will be delivered next chapter, so no point taking guesses about who arrives. One more thing: REVIEW! REVIEWREVIEWREVIEW! PLEASE! Thanks for reading!***


	8. Birthday Disaster

***Hey guys, how's it going? I've already written this chapter, but it sucked, so I settled for this version. Hope you guys like! And... ENJOY!***

I looked over at my calendar and froze. 'No. It can _not _be this day. Not yet..' It was. It was my birthday. June 20. 'Yay..' "SAAAAABRIIIIINAAAAA!" Came from downstairs. 'Crap, they actually remembered...' I looked over at the window. 'Hm... I'm small enough...' "Don't even bother, Sabrina." The voice from right outside my room. Lee Ann. "Pao's in the backyard, making sure you don't get away this year." She finished. "Why is it so important to celebrate this?" I asked, stalling for time. I locked my door, making sure no one could get in. "Sabrina, unlock the door." She demanded. "No." I replied. "I will have someone break it down. You know I will." LaShea said, walking up and joining Lee Ann. "Just leave me alone!" I said. "We had this discussion last year, you're going to have a party." Lee Ann answered. Then my door flew open (stupid LaShea and her telekinesis), and I was dragged downstairs.

"Let me go back to my room!" I demanded. Instead they dumped me unceremoniously on the couch beside China, Russia, and Italy. Then the two of them fixed me with hard glares. "... ... Fine. I'll freaking celebrate." I said, caving. The two of them (plus Italy) cheered. My mood gradually grew better as the day progressed, as it seemed that they had had time to sneak out and get assorted party items. And they got me presents, which I only half expected from my friends. I didn't expect it at all from the countries, but they all did. Except Romano. But Italy tried to cover that up, saying his present was from both of them. I ended up with a painting (Italy), some scones (LaShea and England, I planned on throwing them out later), a carving of Gilbird (Prussia, obviously), a kimono (China, to which I promptly let out an un-Sabrina-like squeal and hugged him), vodka (Russia. I gave it back.), a charm bracelet (Pao), and every episode from every season of Bleach (Lee Ann). Then I got the phone call.

*England's POV*

The party (if you could really call it that) was going really well. Sabrina was laughing and having a good time, just like everybody else. Then her cell phone rang. She pulled it out and glanced at it, then looked back at it, making sure she hadn't misread the caller ID. Her expression changed into one of the scariest things I'd ever seen in less than five seconds. "What the _hell _do _you _want?" She asked, answering it. I shivered at her tone of voice, and everyone, even Russia, backed up a bit. She listened for a second, her expression growing gradually darker as she did so. "I told you, you lost that right when LaShea became my legal guardian." She was growling now more than anything. "And you lost my respect and love, and the ability to pose as a mother figure _long_ before then. Don't contact me again, or I don't control what happens." She abruptly hung up and threw the phone, breaking the window, then stood and looked at LaShea. "I told you, I don't want to celebrate this day, _ever again_." Her voice broke on the last words, and she ran out of the room, and then the house.

We all sat shocked for a moment, then LaShea abruptly stood. "I'll go after her." She said."No." I said, a bit more forcefully than intended. "I'll go. I do believe she thinks you've done enough." Then I hurried after Sabrina. She hadn't gone far, just down the street a bit. She was doing something I never really thought I'd see her do. Crying. "Sabrina?" I asked tentatively. She jerked, looking up at me. "I don't want to talk about it." She said quietly. "Then don't." I said, sitting beside her. She looked surprised for a moment. "What?" I asked. "Nothing, it's just... You're the first person who didn't pursue the subject." She replied. "It's not my business. You'd talk if you were ready and wanted me to know." I said. We sat in silence for a moment, then I did something I probably never would have done in a normal circumstance. I kissed her. Oops.

***Mwahahahaha! What do you guys think? The story behind her reaction and phone call and such is simple. Years ago, Sabrina grew to hate her family. Her friends knew, and LaShea decided to do something story short, there was a custody battle, and LaShea won. Sabrina cut off all contact with her family from then on, and refuses to celebrate her birthday because her family always calls and ruins any parties or whatever. So, there you have it. And in the next chapter, Sabrina and England will be dating. Review!***


	9. Cuts

***Hello, my loyal readers, how are you? Have you missed me? I am sorry for the long wait, I could not decide which of my stories I should update. Pfft, fuck that! Sorry guys, had some writer's block! About the whole "I am/could not" thing, I was trying to be "ladylike" and "polite". Fuck. That. Anyway's, guys... ENJOY!***

I opened the door to find bright green eyes looking back at me. "Iggy?" I asked, confused. "Why were you outside? I thought you were in the bathroom upstairs." He looked a little nervous, and refused to look at me. I raised an eyebrow, and crossed my arms over my chest. "Where are you going?" He asked, trying to change the subject. "Work. Now explain, don't bother lying. I'll know." I replied. He blinked in shock. "You have a job?" He asked. "Yes, of course. The money to pay for the food and stuff has to come from _somewhere_. Now what the hell?" I answered, getting a little annoyed. I blinked as I felt a flash of guilt from him. "Iggy...?" I asked slowly, then mentally slapped myself as I noticed for the first time exactly what day it was. July fourth... The day of... Shoot... "Oh. I'm sorry." I said softly. "But what are you so guilty about?" I asked. "Guilty? Who said I'm guilty?" He asked, then he backed into the house. He laughed nervously. "You'd better go before you're late." He closed the door. I felt a flash of hurt that he didn't trust me. "Bye..." I said quietly, turning around.

I stopped when I saw the unit delivery guy walking up the driveway. I took the sign sheet/ clipboard thing and signed it without a word. I followed him to his truck to get the unit. "Hey, I just realised. I don't know your name, bro." I told him. "Carl." He said shortly, pushing the box down. "Damn, what the hell could way so much?!" I asked, almost dropping the box. I looked at the manual. America. I understood now. "Bye Carl!" I said, waving cheerfully as he drove off. Then I dragged the unit box into the house. "OI! WE GOT AMERICA, DUDES!" I shouted as I pulled him into the living room. They all filed into the room at their own times, except Russia and Lee Ann, who were already in there. Those two were really close lately... Hm... I'd check it out later. "Canada, can't be too far behind, then, I guess." LaShea said, sitting next to Italy. Damn, those two were similar... Ah dang it, Iggy's got me cursing again...

I noticed that England was the only one not yet in the room. I blinked back tears, not letting anyone see. _'Sadness...' _I thought. _'Not mine... Stupid-'_ My thoughts were interrupted by Pao asking the obvious question. "How should we do this?" The all looked at me. (Again.) "Hell. No." I snapped. "Not only do I _hate _cooking, I am a strict vegetarian, and I am _not _making god damned _hamburgers_! Deal with this one _your fucking selves_." I finished, storming upstairs. I was late for work, but I didn't care. I was just suddenly filled with anger. '_So much anger... And disappointment... And depression..._' I felt my wrists tingle, mingling with a long-kept secret. I stumbled into the bathroom, locking the door behind me. I could feel my mind clouding over, only one thought coming through clearly: '_Have to do it... Make it stop... Can't breathe... Make it stop... Do it..._

I resisted, breathing as deeply as I could. '_These aren't your thoughts, your whims, Sabrina. This isn't what _you _want to do._' I sat in the floor, for how long, I don't really know, and then a knock came at the door. "What?" I choked out, trying not to hyperventilate. "Are you all right? You've been in here for quite a while." It was England, of course. "I'm... I'm fine... Go away please..." I said. "She said it nicely, something's wrong with her." Lee Ann said. Everyone was out there, even America, whom I guess they finally got woken up. I could feel their worry, and, even worse, _pity_. They felt _sorry _for me. That was the final line, all I could take. "STOP IT!" I screamed, voice so high it actually hurt my ears. "I DON'T WANT YOUR FUCKING PITY, THERE IS NOTHING TO FEEL SORRY FOR! THERE IS NOTHING WORNG WITH ME! Stop it already..." I slumped back against the wall, worn and tired. "Just leave me alone, I don't need anything... Please, just go..." I heard them finally walk off as if from a distance, and my head was getting cloudier. I felt like I couldn't breathe.

I finally gave in. I reached up into the medicine cabinet, pulling out a box. A small, blank white box. I opened it and turned it over, catching the small knife that fell out. I stared at it. '_We were all doing so well..._' All of us used to cut at some point, but none of us had in about a year. Or so the others thought. LaShea was the last to quit. Pao was the first, and Lee Ann followed him. I never actually had, though none of them knew. They just knew their urges were gone one day... Where to? Me, the damned empath. No one knew that I was one, either. I had many secrets. I placed the blade just under the bend in my arm, making one small cut. I hissed at the pain, loving the way my head cleared immediately. '_Whoever I'm doing this for, you're welcome._' I made a few more cuts, higher up so I could hide them, thankful I'd worn long sleeves today. I rinsed the knife quickly and put it away, about to clean the cuts I'd made, when the bathrom door slammed open to reveal a panicking Brit.

I froze, just realizing in that moment how much blood was actually on the floor. "And I thought _I _was depressed today." He said quietly. He came inside, closing the door behind him (apparently he picked the lock). "Iggy, I-" I started, but he cut me off. "Don't." He said. I blinked back tears, feeling his disappointment. "How did you know?" I finally asked. "Liz." He said simply. '_Ghost..._' I thought. He cleaned up, then bandaged my arm and led me to my room. "Why?" He asked. "I..." I found I couldn't say it. "I'm an empath..." I finally answered.

***And that's where you get cut off. Mwahahaha! Hope you liked. Yes, quite depressing. Sorry, byee~!***


	10. FranceSpainWitchesSingingBestDayEver

***Hey guys, how you doing? Didn't have anything to do, so I thought I'd update this story, just because. ENJOY!***

I threw the tennis ball (don't ask how I got it) into the air again for the hundredth time, catching it. We were all in the living room, as per usual. Lee Ann was sitting in Russia's lap, LaShea and China were talking (arguing) about something, Pao was talking to England, on whose lap I was laying, and everyone else was watching Naruto on the tv. I sat up. "Okay, everyone. I'm bored." I said. "We need something to do." I thought for a moment. "Ooh! Yes! I know!" I said excitedly. Pao looked kind of nervous. "What, exactly, do you know?" He asked. I ignored him, jumping up and running first to the kitchen, then to my room, then back to the living room. "Okay, we have three options. One, Truth or Dare. Two, Spin the Bottle. And three, Our Song." I said, putting down the things I was holding (a karaoke machine and a bottle). "Truth or Dare!" The reply was unanimous. "All right then! Everyone make a good a circle as you can." I said. They scrambled to do so. Very suspicious... "All right, you lot. What did you do?" I asked, making it very clear I expected an answer. "Nothing." Pao said. "You're all really bad liars, so just tell me the truth. What are you hiding?" I asked. They all looked relatively guilty. "I can always just ask after the game starts, I'm sure someone will tell me." I said, sitting down. "Fine." England began. "France and Spain arrived while you were asleep." I blinked at his words. "Oh, is that all? Where'd they disappear to, anyway?" I asked, looking around. The two of them came in a few seconds after that. "Yes! More players! Sit." I commanded. "Okay, who's going first?" I asked, looking around. "May I?" China asked. "Sure!" I said. "Okay, Lee Ann. Truth or dare?" He asked. "Truth!" Was her reply.

"This is something all of us countries want to know. How did you guys get your powers?" He asked. Lee Ann looked thoughtful. "Actually, we aren't really sure. We just woke up one day, and boom! Powers!" She said. Pao and LaShea nodded in agreement. I just tried not to look guilty. "Sabrina, truth or dare?" Lee Ann asked me. "Truth." I said, after a moment's thought. "Why do you look so guilty?" Dang. "What do you know?" She asked. I sat for a moment, trying to decide how to answer best. "Um... Well..." I stopped. "Okay. I should probably start a little bit before that." I took a deep breath. "When I was younger, around fourteen, I was into Wicca. I studied the religion, and wished I could have the powers that some had. But only if my friends could enjoy it with me! So one night... I cast a spell. The next day, it started working. We all got powers. I was so excited! But I just couldn't tell the others. And that's what happened." The others looked dumbfounded. "Sabrina... What did you cast?" England asked, the game being completely forgotten. "Can you show it to me?" He asked. "Um... No. I kind of burned it. But I think I can remember it..." I thought for a moment. "_Beasts of air, forest, and sea, I beg you, bring your gifts to me. Bring them here this very night to help forgive all of plight. Gifts of mind and hand and sight, to help us do what is right. To help my friends and I to see, the witches we were meant to be. Help us, lead us, show us the way, so we can rule the night and day. Give us gifts to use and hide, so there won't be too much pride. Give us gifts that are not the same, and lead us always away from blame._" My friends jumped in, somehow knowing what to say. "_A gift of sight and feelings, a gift of speech and hearing, gifts of mind, and hand, and nature, a gift to disappear. A gift to summon, a gift to build, and even now a gift to steal. Beasts of air, forest, and sea, I beg you, bring your gifts to me._" We finished.

*time skip: one hour*

To say my friends were angry was a very big understatement. They were _pissed off_. Oh, and it turns out that I was a witch, so my friends are too. And apparently I was a very powerful one, because according to Iggy, that was a very big spell, and I should be in a coma right about now. But anyway, once we all got over the initial shock of being witches, we went on to a new game. "Okay, Sabrina. Where exactly did you get this game from?" Pao asked. "I got from a fanfic I was reading. _World Wide Magic Sapphire's POV_ (real fanfic)." I replied. "And what's it called again?" Lee Ann asked. "Our Song." I said. "How do you play?" LaShea broke in. "You spin the bottle, and you have to sing a song to that person explaining how you feel about them." I answered. "No more questions!" I said, then cast a teeny tiny spell to make things more interesting. "Sabrina, what did you do?" England asked, sensing the magic. "Nothing." I replied. "Okay, okay. I just cast a little spell to make things more interesting." They all gave me looks. "Look, all it did was make it where you can't lie in the song. They're all real songs, from tv shows or whatever. That's all!" I said, sitting down. I gave the bottle to Russia. "Okay, Russia. You're up first." I told him, ignoring the panicked look in his eyes. I looked at LaShea. _**'Shea, can you read me?'**_ I thought to her. _**'Loud and clear.' **_She answered. _**'Excellent. I want it to land on Lee Ann, for obvious reasons. Can you make it happen?'**_ She smirked and nodded. Russia spun the bottle. We all watched it. Just as it was about to stop on America, it shifted a bit, moving to Lee Ann. I laughed. "Yes!" I said. I pushed Russia to the karaoke machine. It instantly shifted to the perfect song. Russia started singing, blushing more with every line.

**PARALYZED BY BIG TIME RUSH**

**You, you walked into the room**

**On a Friday afternoon**

**That's when I saw you for the first time**

**And I was paralyzed**

**I had a million things to say**

**But none of them came out that day**

**'Cause I was never one of those guys**

**That always had the best lines**

**Time stops ticking**

**My hands keep shaking**

**And you don't even know that**

**I'm trying to speak but girl you got me tongue-tied**

**I'm trying to breathe but I'm f-f-f-frozen inside**

**I'm trying to move but I'm stuck in my shoes**

**You got me paralyzed, paralyzed, p-p-p-paralyzed**

**I see you walking, but all you do is pass me by**

**Can't even talk, cause words don't fall into my mind**

**I'd make a move if I had the guts to**

**But I'm paralyzed, paralyzed, p-p-p-paralyzed**

**Now, I learned a lot from my mistake**

**Never let a good thing slip away**

**I found a lot of time to look back**

**And my only regret is**

**Not telling you what I was going through**

**You didn't even know that**

**I'm trying to speak but girl you got me tongue-tied**

**I'm trying to breathe but I'm f-f-f-frozen inside**

**I'm trying to move but I'm stuck in my shoes**

**You got me paralyzed, paralyzed, p-p-p-paralyzed**

**I see you walking, but all you do is pass me by**

**Can't even talk, cause words don't fall into my mind**

**I'd make a move if I had the guts to**

**But I'm paralyzed, paralyzed, p-p-p-paralyzed**

**As the years go by I think about you all the time**

**Woah**

**If I get the chance I hope I won't be paralyzed**

**Paralyzed by you**

**You walked into the room**

**On a Friday afternoon**

**I'm trying to speak but girl you got me tongue-tied**

**I'm trying to breathe but I'm f-f-f-frozen inside**

**I'm trying to move but I'm stuck in my shoes**

**You got me paralyzed, paralyzed, p-p-p-paralyzed**

**(You got me paralyzed)**

**I see you walking, but all you do is pass me by**

**Can't even talk, cause words don't fall into my mind**

**I'd make a move if I had the guts to**

**But I'm paralyzed, paralyzed, p-p-p-paralyzed**

**(You got me paralyzed)**

**Paralyzed, paralyzed**

**(You got me tongue tied)**

**Paralyzed, paralyzed**

**(Now I'm frozen inside)**

**Paralyzed, paralyzed**

**You got me paralyzed, paralyzed, p-p-p-paralyzed**

Everyone stared at the Russian. "Holy shi-" Romano began, but I casually reached over and flicked his curl. He gasped and blushed. "No cursing unless you have good reason, Romano." I told him. "Now! Who's next?" I asked as Russia went and sat down by Lee Ann, who immediately pulled him into a hug. No one seemed willing. "Okay then, I will." I said. I spun the bottle. It was about to land on Spain when, lo and behold, it jerked over to England. Crap. I stood up, wondering what song was going to be picked. I froze when I heard the starting tune.

**A THOUSAND YEARS CHRISTINA PERRI**

**Heart beats fast**

**Colors and promises**

**How to be brave?**

**How can I love when I'm afraid to fall**

**But watching you stand alone?**

**All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow**

**One step closer**

**I have died everyday waiting for you**

**Darling don't be afraid I have loved you**

**For a thousand years**

**I'll love you for a thousand more**

**Time stands still**

**Beauty in all she is**

**I will be brave**

**I will not let anything take away**

**What's standing in front of me**

**Every breath**

**Every hour has come to this**

**One step closer**

**I have died everyday waiting for you**

**Darling don't be afraid I have loved you**

**For a thousand years**

**I'll love you for a thousand more**

**And all along I believed I would find you**

**Time has brought your heart to me**

**I have loved you for a thousand years**

**I'll love you for a thousand more**

**One step closer**

**One step closer**

**I have died everyday waiting for you**

**Darling don't be afraid I have loved you**

**For a thousand years**

**I'll love you for a thousand more**

**And all along I believed I would find you**

**Time has brought your heart to me**

**I have loved you for a thousand years**

**I'll love you for a thousand more**

The confidence I had felt singing the song faded fast, and soon I was just standing there in front of a bunch of people, one of whom I'd just sung to about loving them. Ah crap... Crapcrapcrap... I slowly went and sat beside England. He put an arm around me, and pulled me close, to my mild surprise. I half-smiled as LaShea took her turn. She spun the bottle, which didn't jerk this time, and it landed on... America. Me, Lee Ann, and Pao all burst into laughter at the look at LaShea's face, then laughed even harder when we heard the song.

**AMERICAN IDIOT GREEN DAY**

**Don't wanna be an American idiot.**

**Don't want a nation under the new media**

**And can you hear the sound of hysteria?**

**The subliminal mind fuck America.**

**Welcome to a new kind of tension.**

**All across the alien nation.**

**Where everything isn't meant to be okay.**

**Television dreams of tomorrow.**

**We're not the ones who're meant to follow.**

**For that's enough to argue.**

**Well maybe I'm the faggot America.**

**I'm not a part of a redneck agenda.**

**Now everybody do the propaganda.**

**And sing along to the age of paranoia.**

**Welcome to a new kind of tension.**

**All across the alien nation.**

**Where everything isn't meant to be okay.**

**Television dreams of tomorrow.**

**We're not the ones who're meant to follow.**

**For that's enough to argue.**

**Don't want to be an American idiot.**

**One nation controlled by the media.**

**Information age of hysteria.**

**It's calling out to idiot America.**

**Welcome to a new kind of tension.**

**All across the alien nation.**

**Where everything isn't meant to be okay.**

**Television dreams of tomorrow.**

**We're not the ones who're meant to follow.**

**For that's enough to argue. **

Once everyone got over the initial laughter of the song, and we got America out of the emo corner, we decided on one last song. "Okay, we'll need more than one person for this then." I said, looking at the song the karaoke machine picked for Lee Ann to sing to France. "I'm in." I said. "Me too, I guess." LaShea added. (Note, all of my last ones were in only bold. Regular bold: Lee Ann. Underlined bold: me. Italicized bold: LaShea. Regular, no bold: all of us. Sorry Sapphire and Cat, if you read this. I just had to, it was too funny!)

**TAKE A HINT VICTORIA JUSTICE AND ELIZABETH GILLIES**

**Why am I always hit on by the boys I never like**

**I can always see 'em coming from the left and from the right**

**I don't want to be a priss, I just try to be polite**

**But it always seems to bite me in the –**

**Ask me for my number, yeah you put me on the spot**

**You think that we should hook-up, but I think that we should not**

**You had me at hello, then you opened up your mouth**

**And that is when it started going south**

Oh!

_**Get your hands off my hips, 'fore I'll punch you in the lips**_

_**Stop your staring at my— Hey!**_

_**Take a hint, take a hint**_

**No you can't buy me a drink, let me tell you what I think**

**I think you could use a mint**

**Take a hint, take a hint**

La, La, La….

**T-take a hint, take a hint**

La, La, La….

**I guess you still don't get it, so let's take it from the top**

**You asked me what my sign is, and I told you it was Stop**

**And if I only had a dime for every name that you just dropped**

**You'd be here and I'd be on a yacht**

Oh!

_**Get your hands off my hips, or I'll punch you in the lips**_

_**Stop your staring at my— Hey!**_

_**Take a hint, take a hint**_

**No you can't buy me a drink, let me tell you what I think**

**I think you could use a mint**

**Take a hint, take a hint**

La, La, La….

**T-take a hint, take a hint**

La, La, La….

**What about "no" don't you get**

**So go and tell your friends**

**I'm not really interested**

**It's about time that you're leavin'**

**I'm gonna count to three and**

**Open my eyes and**

**You'll be gone**

One.

**Get your hands off my—**

Two.

_**Or I'll punch you in the—**_

Three.

**Stop your staring at my—**

Hey!

**Take a hint, take a hint**

**I am not your missing link**

**Let me tell you what I think**

_**I think you could use a mint**_

_**Take a hint, take a hint**_

The look on France's face was priceless, and the only people who bothered with trying to get him out of the emo corner were Prussia and Spain. The rest of us decided to go back into Truth or Dare. That didn't end well, because the previously mentioned three eventually joined in. I ended up knocking France out with a flag I had in my room (another don't ask why thing), Lee Ann kept hitting Prussia with a frying pan (let us take a moment to thank Miss Hungary for teaching us how), and Italy kept having to give Romano hug therapy. All in all, it was the best day I'd had since my birthday.

***So what did you guys think? Like the songs? If you want us to play again, send me a review with which song you want sung to which country, and I'll have another game day. HAVE A PASTA DAY~!***


End file.
